


A Chance To Change Your Mind

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Insecure baekhyun, Luhan being annoying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun hates blind dates-- well dating in general. Chanyeol wants to change his mind. And Luhan is just annoying</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance To Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd fic/1st baekyeol I ever wrote. You can probably tell by the formatting and writing style and just overall fail...

  “So..”

They're sitting in the living room, Baekhyun reading on the couch while Luhan is curled up in an arm chair flipping through channels on the television.

  “Sooo what?” Baekhyun drawls as he looks up from his magazine.

  “Sooooo what's up?” Luhan has this creepy smile on his face and Baekhyun sighs. He sighs long and deep because he has known Luhan far to long. He knows that smile and Luhan never just says 'so what's up'.

  “What do you want Luhan?”

  “Whaaat? I want nothing. Just to know how my bestest friend in the whole wide world is doing!” He chirps, creepy smile still in place. And now Baekhyun is really worried. "Don't start that shit with me Lu. Last time you said that, I ended up drunk in a wet t-shirt contest." he deadpans.

  “But! You won $100 bucks!”

  “And a lifetime of embarrassment. Whatever it is, I'm not buying.”

  “It's nothing-”

  “I don't believe you.”

  “Omg Baek. I'm hurt. Have I ever steered you wrong? Seriously.”

  “Aaaand last time you said THAT, I ended up on a date with Kim Jongin. I still don't even know if he was gay.”

  “Of course he is Baek. He's dating Kyungsoo now.”

  “He flirted with every WAITRESS in the restaurant. And anyway, what's Soo got that I don't?" He isn't bitter. Not really. In fact he is happy for Kyungsoo. Jongin treats him like royalty, and he and Jongin are pretty good friends by now too. He just wants Luhan to feel like shit. “Worst night of my life.”

  “Even worse than the date with Oh Sehun?” Luahn asks. He decides now is the time to drop this conversation. He turns back to his magazine while answering, “Even worse.” Luhan clears his throat, “Well all that aside-”

  “Leave me alone bambi.” Baekhyun continues flipping through his magazine, hoping Luhan will do what he asks. Unfortunately...

  “Oh come on!”

  “Nope."

  “Byun Baekhyun! You haven't been on a date in three years!” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, then turns to look at Luhan. “So. Look Luhan, if I wanted a date, I'd get one myself.”

  “Really Baek? Really? Because you even joined an online dating site and couldn't get laid. Anybody can laid on those-” Baekhyun looks up, eyes wide. But then he narrows them to hide the hurt.

  “I'm sorry. But your resistance towards blind dates is ridiculous, yo.”

  “I blame you~", Baekhyun singsongs while continuing to flip through the pages of his magazine. He is so done with Luahan.

  “One bad date Baek-”

  “No, Luhan, several bad dates. Several grossly, crappy, BAD, blind dates.” Luhan says nothing. Baekhyun looks smug. Yea that shut him up.

  “He is handsome, tall, you like Tall guys right..taller than you at least."

Spoke too soon....

  “Oh Sehun was taller than me, and in the middle of our date he decided he liked girls more than boys!”

Luhan doesn't look apologetic, but he says he's sorry anyway. Baekhyun doesn't believe him. Because “sorry” makes everything better, whether you mean it or not, according to Luhan.

In all honesty, Baekhyun doesn't even care anymore. He is short and boring and grossly unattractive. It's no wonder none of the guys Luhan hooked him up with liked him. He even turned one straight!

He accepted a long time ago that he was just meant to be alone. And he is fine with that. But not really. He sighs for the umpteenth time before saying, “I don't wanna go out with anyone else you know Lu.”

  “Well that's good because Minseok knows him better than I do, it's his cousin!” Luhan says in a rush.

  “His cousin! Oh god that's even worse.”

Luhan looks offended. “Excuse me? Whats wrong with Minseok??”

Baekhyun just wants to disappear into the couch cushions or something. Maybe die a slow, painful death. Anything is better than having this conversation with his undeserving-of-the-title best friend.

“Nothing Lu. Minseok is great really. I just don't wanna go out on another blind date.”

This time Luhan does look apologetic. “Look, I know I've screwed up in the past. But don't blame this guy. You don't even know him. Give him a chance to change your mind. I really think you'll like him Baek."

Baekhyun is looking at Luhan, but he stopped listening after Luhan admitted he screwed up with previous blind dates.

"He just moved here, his name is-”

  “Luhan please!" Baekhyun is tired now. So tired. “I know you just wanna help. But Mr. Right doesn't exist. At least not for me. And it's ok. I'm ok with that.”

  “Baek don't say that-”

  “So can we please stop? Just drop it Lu, please.”

Luhan stares at Baekhyun. He never understood why his best friend could never find the right guy. He isn't too picky. He is easy to be around. Funny. Smart and gorgeous. It isn't fair that everyone can find love and be happy. Luhan just wants that for him too.

  “Ok Baek.” He walks over and sits next to Baekhyun on the couch, pulling him into a tight hug. “But listen. You're amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

  "Thanks Lu. I'm gonna go to bed though. I'm tired.” He kisses his best friend on the cheek. “Good night.”

  “Good night Baek.”

He lets the bedroom door close softly behind him. He enters his bathroom and stares himself down in the mirror.

He goes to bed that night with Luhan's words repeating in his head. 'You're amazing, anyone would be lucky to have you'. He cries himself to sleep that night because damn, being alone sucks.

 

 ____________________

 

The thing about Baekhyun is that he has never actually had a boyfriend. He was quiet in high school-- reserved even. And too afraid to "come out". So there were no fleeting glances, no secret romantic meetings under the stairs during lunch breaks, no intense make out sessions under the bleachers during P.E.; Nothing. Not even a kiss.

It wasn't until after high school that he even started dating; It was his first year of college to be exact, and that was because of Luhan.

Luhan didn't judge, mostly because he was gay himself, but Baekhyun knows, even if he wasn't, he would always take care of him. At least in his own evil bambi sort of way.

So Baekhyun knows he shouldn't be upset with Luhan about trying to set him up again. He guesses he should be thankful for the "experience". At least he knows what kind of guy he doesn't want.

While pretty much all the dates were a failure, ending with said date dating his friend, or rethinking his sexuality, or even just both realizing they weren't a match and going their separate ways amicably (those were usually the hardest to be honest), nothing beat his date with  Wu Yifan-aka-Kris-aka douchebag asshole.

Baekhyun cringes when he thinks about him. Luhan hadn't actually had anything to do with this one. Yifan just..asked him out one day. Tall, smart, handsome Yifan. Basketball star, will fuck anything that walks, Yifan. But Baekhyun didn't know that.

Baekhyun was kind of shocked when he did it. Why would someone like Yifan ask him out without the interference of someone else? But it made him feel kinda good, so he said yes. Though Luhan was shocked himself, he just assumed Baekhyun knew Yifan's reputation. Everyone else did. So instead of worrying,  Luhan is pretty proud, because apparently, everybody wanted Yifan.

The date was going great, and Baekhyun actually let himself enjoy it. Yifan knew all the right things to say. That is until he said the wrong thing. Dinner was over and they were at the campus cafe having coffee. Yifan had been close, but Baekhyun didn't mind it. And then...

   "My place or yours?" Baekhyun didn't really get what he was asking because, well, no one had ever asked. He looks at Yifan and his breath catches because Yifan is so close. He lets out a barely audible "What?"

Yifan just leans closer, if that's possible, and with his hand on Baekhyun's knee he repeats, "My place or yours?" Baekhun's eyes widen as Yifan's hand slowly creeps up his thigh. He is so close that Baekhyun can feel his breath on his neck. Hands still creeping, he whispers in Baekhyun's ear, "I wanna fuck you Baek."

Baekhyun is flailing because Yifan just cupped his dick. Yifan just cupped his dick, and Baekhyun is scrambling to get out of the booth they're sitting in because WHAT THE HELL!! This was their first date!

Yifan tells him to relax but Baekhyun can't. He just feels violated and used. He rushes out of the cafe with Yifan yelling something about fucking prudes, and he makes his way back home. He can't even blame Luhan for this one. At least none of the guys Luhan set him up with disrespected him in  _THAT_  way.

Luhan blames himself though. He forgot how innocent Baekhyun was, that he just didn't pay attention to things like that. He let's Baekhyun cry on his shoulder that night.

Three years later, here he is, not one date since because, what's the point? They're either not into him, or just want to be  _IN_  him. And he isn't ok with either of those.

 

_____________________

 

It's been three days since his conversation with Luhan. It's Monday and he is on his way home from the university. Taking a heavy load of classes early on, mostly to distract himself from his own lame existence, means that Baekhyun gets to relax his senior year. He only has two classes, both on Mondays. They don't start until 11 and he is done by 3. That means he gets to sleep in, (even though he sleeps in most days anyway) and go home to relax before Luhan gets there to inevitably get on his nerves.

He is walking down one of the trails winding through the campus when he hears a very smooth and velvety voice say,

   "Umm Excuse me?" Baekhyun looks up..and up..then up some more. Damn this guy is tall.

   "I'm sorry to bother you um.. could you tell me where the campus bookstore is?"

Baekhyun is kind of speechless bc wow.. this guy is gorgeous. He is brought slamming back down to earth when the guy starts to speak again.

    "I'm really sorry. It's just that I'm new, and this map is kind of confusing. I was kinda of just left me to deal with this on my own and-"

    "Nutural ground." Baekhyun answers barely above a whisper.

   "Come again?"

   "Nutural Ground, the campus cafe. The bookstore is next to it." Baekhyun isn't looking at him, and the stranger wonders why someone so beautiful seems so... alone. "Ah..oook.." is all he manages to answer.

Baekhyun has never had a problem making friends or being friendly, if you talked to him first of course. So once he is passed how tall and good looking this guy is, he has no problem helping him. He finally looks at him, and spits out, faster than he intended, "I can just tell you where it is, but im heading that way- I mean if you're on your way now-"

   "I am! I can walk with you? Because that'd be great!"

He is smiling and it's big and he is showing all his teeth and Baekhyun thinks it's a beautiful smile. He doesn't feel he is worthy enough to see it, so he looks away again while answering, "Yes that's fine." He offers a small smile of his own. His mom would be proud of him for being so polite.

   "Thank you so much." The stranger says as they start to walk. Baekhyun just nods in response. After about a minute of silence- the guy says, "I'm Chanyeol. What's your name?"

Baekhyun looks stunned. Because for some reason, he wasn't expecting this guy to make conversation. At least not with him.

   "Baekhyun. Byun baekhyun."

   "That's a gorgeous name."  Baekhyun gives the stranger, Chanyeol, an incredulous look before saying, "Thanks, I guess." Chanyeol smiles in return. Baekhyun looks away.

There is a few seconds of silence before chanyeol asks. "So what year are you?"

   "Uhh, I'm a senior.. music major." He peeks up at Chanyeol and almost breaks his neck trying to look away before Chanyeol catches him. Staring straight ahead, he tosses back, "What about you?"

   "Oh! I'm a junior. And while I love music, studying it kind of takes the fun out of it, don't you think?"

   "No." Baekhyun hastily replies, still not looking at chanyeol. "I rather enjoy it."

Chanyeol throws his hands up in mock surrender. "Heey sorry. Didn't mean to offend you-"

   "You didnt."

   "Good.. good, I wouldn't want that."  Baekhyun just kind of shrugs him off. Chanyeol keeps talking.

   "I'm majoring in engineering." Baekhyun is kind of surprised. He pegged the guy for a lit major. Chanyeol leans over as if to whisper some major secret. Baekhyun doesn't move away. "Literature is my minor."

   "Huh?!"  Baekhyun looks at chanyeol with wide eyes, only to look away because..damn that smile. Then he thinks, 'shit, I must have said that out loud.'

   "You did.", Chanyeol laughs, "And that too." Baekhyun is way beyond embarrassed. Luckily for him, their destination is mere meters away.

They stop in front of the book store. He gestures towards it and says, Well here ya go." Chanyeol just looks at him.

   "Well um, have fun in there." he says awkwardly. "I should be going." Before chanyeol has a chance to say anything, like, 'hope to see you around' or 'can I get your number', Baekhyun walks off, forcing Chanyeol to yell, "THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!"

Baekhyun yells back a faint, "No problem", and keeps walking.

This isn't how Chanyeol.expected things to go when he saw the little cutie walking alone and decided to feign being lost. Oh well, at least he got his name, he thinks as he steps inside the bookstore to meet his cousin Minseok.

 

____________________

 

Usually when Baekhyun thinks about Luhan, it's something he's done or said that caused Baekhyun some kind of physical or emotional scarring. Baekhyun  _had_  joined a dating site. But, after what happened with Yifan-aka-Kris-akaDouchebag Asshole, he stopped signing on. He assumed they'd all be bad dates or bad horn dogs like Yifan. He never told Luhan this, but Luhan was a jerk anyways.

 

  
He arrives home, surprised to see Luhan already there. Apparenrly his last class was cancelled. Baekhyun wants to strangle the chick who ruined his day. But, then all his days would be ruined as Luhan would never have to go to class due to an incompacitated professor. He is less worried about going to jail for assault. 

   "So how was your day buddy? AND! Don't read into that. I respect your decision. I really just wanna know how your day was. You're my best friend after all."

Baekhyun sighs. He really didn't wanna deal with Luhan as soon as he got home. But he is thankful for Luhan, who has always been a little more caring than necessary and protective over him. When he wasn't being an evil little fucker.

   "It was good. Short and sweet like I like it."

   "Well that's cool."

   "Yup.. Would have been home sooner if this guy didn't get lost on campus. Stopped me and asked for directions."

   "You've always been nice." Luhan says.

   "I guess. I was gonna pass the bookstore anyway, so I just let him walk with me." Luhan eyes him, "A little too nice at times."

   "I don't know, I think I was blinded by his face. He was pretty handsome. And tall too." Luhan sits up in his seat, "Go on.."

When Baekhyun realizes Luhan is a little too interested, he backs off. "Don't be dumb Luhan. He was just lost. Needed directions to the bookstore is all."

   "Yea ok."But Luhan pushes anyway. "Surely you didn't walk in silence the whole time."

   "No. But before you go any further, he isn't my type." Luhan sticks his tongue out and Baekhyun copies his action.

   "Anything with a pulse should be your type at this point." Baekhyun throws a pillow and hits Luhan square in the face. Luhan just cackles sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. So evil, this one.

   "I'm not interested in playing twenty questions with you."

   "Too bad. So from the, what I know was a very short walk, you have deduced this guy isn't your type?"

   "Pretty much." He doesn't like the look Luhan is giving him, that look means he needs to come up with a better explanation. "It's just...idk..I guess it's kinda hard for someone to be your type when you knooow you're not theirs... and never will be. Chanyeol is too handsome for me anyway."

Luhan, who was taking a sip of a soda, almost chockes on it. With as little enthusiasm as possible he asks, "What did you say?"

   "The guy-"

   "No! Repeat it EXACTLY like you just said it." Baekhyun stares at Luhan, thinking he just wants to prove a point like he always does when he has Baekhyun repeat anything verbatim. He answers, slowly, mockingly, "Chan-- yeooool-- is just too haaandsome for meee." Luhan just looks him up and down, and leans back in his chair with a simple, "Oh."

Baekhyun is stunned. A quiet Luhan is usually not a good Luhan. "Thats it? You're not gonna lecture me about how my low self esteem is gonna keep my forever alone?"

  "Nope.." Luhan drawls.

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, and clicks his tongue. He isn't sure if he should be thankful or confused. Either way, he decides to just leave it be. He should have known better than to let his guard down around that evil-doe-eyed fucker. Because Luhan has a plan.

Minseok never got around to trying to talk Chanyeol into a blind date. Luhan called him yelling something about aborting the mission, that he didn't wanna die before he and Minseok fucked in the  _Starbucks_  bathroom. Minseok loves his coffee. He loves Luhan more, but not enough to be arrested. So he shot that idea down faster than he came inside Luhan their first time together. Oh come on! It had been a year since he was with anyone and Luhan was just so perfect. He needed to release before he woke up and relaized it was all a dream. It was hella embarrassing, but he has learned to control himself since then.

But Chanyeol is kind of getting on his nerves, and he thinks Chanyeol needs friends other than him. So he calls Luhan up to ask if he is sure Baekhyun was opposed to the date. He is a little surprised when Luhan says it's back on, but that he'll pretty much have to trick Baekhyun into it. Minseok is ok with that. He could never say no to what Luhan wanted. Within reason.

Chanyeol never told his cousin about the guy that helped him to the bookstore. For one, he really didn't need the help. He knew exactly where he was going. Also, he never liked his cousin meddling in his love life. He has set him up on some pretty shit dates as well. It's no wonder he and Luhan are perfect for each other.

When Saturday night rolls aroud, Baekhyun doesn't think twice when Luhan asks him to hang out with him and Minseok. It happens pretty regularly, so he has no reason to suspect that something is amiss. They were at dinner, chatting it up when Minseok gets a text.

  "That little shit is here." he smirks while reading it.

   "Who?" Baekhyun asks absent mindely while picking at his garlic bread.

   "My cousin" he says with a huge grin. He doesn't pay attention to the icy glare Baekhyun is directing at him and Luhan as he gets up from the table to go fetch said little shit. While Baekhyun glares, Luhan just smiles. That earns him a kick in the shin.

   "Ow! What the hell Baek?!"

   "His cousin Luhan? Really! I already told you I didn't wanna do this!"

   "Well too bad. Now you gotta suck it up. Hopefully in more ways than one by the end of the night." Luhan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Baekhyun kicks him again.

   "Ow! You jackass!"

Baekhyun stands up and leans over the table."I'm going to kill you. Bring you back to life. then kill you again. Until im goddamn satisfied!" Luhan pretends not to hear while he looks over Baekhyun's shoulder for his boyfriend and Baekhyun's sure to be a fail, date.

   "Omg Luhan. I didn't even try tonight! Baekhyun is still standing. He is debating on whether or not he should run. Luhan knows this. He narrows his eyes at Baekhyun, and with a sugary sweet smile that Baekhyun just wants to wipe off his face, he says, "Stop being so dramatic. And sit down, you look crazy."

   "Crazy? I look like shit!" He wails.

   "I'd like to disagree with that." Baekhyun goes stiff, eyes wide as he stares at Luhan, afraid to turn around.

   "Hi Chanyeol!" Luhan chirps. And Baekhyun almost trips over his chair to turn and look. Again he has to look up, up, up. And there it is, that enchanting smile.  
   "Hello Baekhyun."

   "H-hi.. Chan-y-yeol."

Luhan looks pleased. Minseok just looks confused. And Baekhyun wants to kill them both. As they sit down Minseok says, "I don't remember telling you his name. Did luhan-"

   "Uh, no! Baek here, helped me with directions to the campus bookstore earlier this week." Chanyeol answers, hoping his cousin wouldn't rat him out. But alas-

   "But you know where the bookstore is. You've been there befo- ow!"  He stares at Chanyeol wide eyed, then turns to Luhan to pout. "He kicked me! Luhan. He fucking kicked me!"

Luhan just laughs while rubbing his whinning boyfriend's back. Baekhyun doesn't flinch at Minseok's sudden outburst. He is too busy looking at Chanyeol, shocked that THIS is Minseok's cousin, and also trying to figure out why Minseok would say he knew where the bookstore was. Clearly he didn't, or he wouldn't have asked for directions right? Meanwhile, Chanyeol is trying to save face, lest Baekhyun thinks he is super creepy. He gives Minseok a desperate smile.

"Ah but, you know how my memory can be Minnie."

"That's hyung to you." Minseok glares. Pissed at Chanyeol for kicking him, and honestly just wanting to get away with Luhan (he is feeling charitable), Minseok gets out of his seat to leave.

"Where are you going, hyung?" Chanyeol asks.

"Oh, I've got this thing..so umm.yea..Luhan and I gotta go."

"YOU invited ME here, hyung. Where could you possibly have to go?"

"Yea I'm kinda hungry here." Luhan says.

"We have that appointment." Luhan looks utterly confused, Minseok rolls his eyes, then leans over to whisper in Luhan's ear, "at starbucks."

Luhan's eyes kind of glaze over. He shudders a little bit, and says a breathless, "Oh God yes", before he is jumping out of his seat. Baekhyun knows them well enough to know Minseok has just whispered something about sex to Luhan. He grabs Luhan by the wrist, and through gritted teeth bites out, "An appointment? Its 6:30 on a Saturday night LUHAN!"

Luhan pulls away starts pushing a giggling Minseok towards the exit while saying, "You'll be fine. Chanyeo'ls a great guy." He points to Chanyeol, "You can take him home right? Ok thanks. Bye guys!"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both look stunned as Minseok and Luhan scurry out the door, waving frantically. He is thinking about stripping Luhan of his best friend status.

 

_________________________

 

 

The silence is deafening, although it's kind of loud in the restaurant. When Minseok had told him this would be a date with Luhan's friend, he immediately refused. But Minseok begged him, saying something about not wanting to upset Luhan because then he wouldn't get any sex, and Chanyeol did not need to hear that. He only said yes to get his hyung to shut up. He was shocked after they arrived and he saw a familiar head of ash blonde hair and a set of deliciously curvy hips looming over Luhan.

 

Chanyeol is suddenly nervous. He mentally scolds himself for not being the smooth and charming guy he was when he first met Baekhyun. Baekhyun had made an impression on him, and he hoped he would see him again. But here, now, all he can think of is not embarrassing himself. He really wants Baekhyun to like him. He clears his throat to get Baekhyun's attention. But when Baekhyun looks up, all Chanyeol can think to say is, "So how are you?"

   "I'm fine." Baekhyun answers with a small smile.

   "Well I can see that, I was asking how you're doing." So much for not embarrassing himself.

Baekhyun purses his lips because really, who says stuff like that. He isn't sure if he should find it charming or cheesy. He goes with just a tad bit creepy because Chanyeol is kind of just staring at him, and Baekhyun doesn't know how to feel about that . Upon seeing the look on his face, Chanyeol's confidence falters just a little more.

Baekhyun is wishing he was anywhere but here. He is in a bad mood because Luhan totally betrayed him, though he should be used to that. And the silence just makes him think that Chanyeol doesn't want to be here either. He doesn't see that Chanyeol can't take his eyes off of him, because he refuses to look up. In an effort to salvage the situation, Chanyeol asks, "So, umm...what's your favorite thing to eat here?"

   "Oh, ah, the alfredo is really good." Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun always talks this low.

   "Then I'll have the alfredo."

Chanyeol calls the waiter over, and he lets Baekhyun order first. When Chanyeol orders, he keeps his eyes on the menu. Baekhyun takes this chance to get a glimpse of him, and yea, he is just as handsome as the day Baekhyun met him. He finds himself frowning, absentmindedly wondering if Chanyeol will run off with the waiter. Really, Chanyeol is too handsome for him.

After the waiter walks away, it's quiet again. Thankfully, the awkward silence is broken by the ringing of Baekhyun's phone. A picture of Luhan doing aeygo pops up, and Baekhyun thinks it'll be a cute photo to use for the missing person photo after he kidnaps Luhan and keeps him in the basement. Wait do they have a basement-

   "Are you going to answer that?"

Baekhyun is broken out of his fantasy of chaining Luhan to the water heater and says, "It's just Luhan. So no." The minute his phone stops ringing, Chanyeol's starts. He informs him that it's Minseok, and Baekhyun laughs a little. Chanyeol is thinking he wants to make him laugh more often. "He probably just wants to know how the date is going."

Before Baekhyun knew it, he burted out, "This isn't a date!"

Chanyeol can feel his heart breaking because damn, "I thought it was a date", he says quietly. Baekhyun hates Luhan so much right now.

   "Im sorry, I-"

Chanyeol cuts him off before he can finish, "No..hey.. it's ok.. I mean if you don't wanna be here, and obviously you don't, we can leave.."

   "Chanyeol-"

   "Really Baekhyun, I don't mind." He looks sincere and Baekhyun's heart clenches because no one has ever looked at him that way, and maybe Chanyeol does want to be here. But he finds himself nodding yes, he does want to go home.

 

 

The drive home is silent. Chanyeol offers to walk him to his door, but Baekhyun doesn't let him. As he walks into the apartment, all he can hear is Minseok moaning, and Luhan babbling in Chinese. They're fucking and he is disgusted.  Or maybe he is just jealous. He's a 22 year old virgin who has never even been kissed. He seriously needs to re-evaluate his life.

He is mentally exhasuted, but he can't stay in this apartment. It's only 8p.m, so he decides to go for a walk. He thinks a lot about Chanyeol, but he doesn't understand why.

He finds himself in front of an ice cream shop not too far from the apartment. He walks in and orders his favorite: mint chocolate chip. As he turns to leave, something catches his eye. It's Chanyeol sitting alone at a booth, and picking at his own half eaten mint choclate chip ice cream. He walks over and Chanyeol looks up, concern in his eyes.

   "Baekhyun?"

   "Hi Chanyeol."

   "Are you alright? I dropped you off not too long ago." The question makes Baekhyun's heart flutter.

   "I'm fi- ... good. I'm ok." Chanyeol releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

   "Chanyeol I.. I'm sorry about-"

   "Would you like to sit down?"

   "Oh.. umm.. I was going to just kind of go for a walk." He points to the park across the street.

   "Oh." Chanyeol lowers his head and continues picking at his ice cream. Shot down twice in one night.

   "Do you wanna join me?"

Chanyeol hadn't been expecting the question, but Baekhyun looks like he is hoping for a yes, so Chanyeol obliges. They walk and eat their ice cream in silence. Chanyeol doesn't mind. He has come to accept that maybe Baekhyun is just a quiet person.

The truth is Baekhyun is thinking. Between the time he had helped Chanyeol find the bookstore, and tonight, he had thought about him alot. He figures three years is a long time to not think about anyone else-- to pretend you're ok being alone. So he isn't all that upset that Chanyeol has been occupying his thoughts. He was kind of sad when he though that it was only a chance encounter and that he'd probably not run into Chanyeol again. But he did. He is Minseok's cousin, the guy Luhan thought he'd like.

Really, three years is a long time. And the way Chanyeol had looked at him earlier makes him think that three years is long enough. 

   "Chanyeol?"

He hums in affirmation.

   "I don't know what they told you... Minseok and Lluhan I mean..a- about me.

   "Not much, just that I'd like you."

   "Were they right?"

Chanyeol stops and turns to look at Baekhyun. The ice cream cups have long since been disgarded. He eyes Baekhyun for a moment before answering, " It doesn't matter."  _It's not mutual,_ he thinks to himself.

Baekhyun's heart is beating out of his chest. Because it is mutual. He likes Chanyeol. A lot. And he feels like an idiot for earlier. Baekhyun wants someone too. He wants Chanyeol. Chanyeol watches as all these emotions dance across Baekhyun's face. He just wants to comfort him. He takes Baekhyun's hand, and laces their fingers together before dragging Baekhyun to a nearby bench.

   "Talk to me." Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at him. "Luhan.. I mean... I've never had a boyfriend, and any date I've been on has been one he, Luhan, set me up on. And they've all been pretty.... depressing, I guess is a good word. Except one; it was just down right shitty." Baekhyun laughs bitterly, "And I can't even blame Luhan for that one."

Chanyeol looks a little confused. He wants to know about this one date, but he he doesn't want to upset Baekhyun. So he just continues to hold his hand. Baekhyun thinks it's nice. He wants to keep this. He really does. But he knows how these things go. He lowers his head and thinks, _'none of them wanted me, how can Chanyeol be different?'_

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's head to stare directly into his eyes. "I'm different. I want you Baekhyun."

Baekhyun stares at him with wide eyes. Needless to say, he is shocked. He should really get a handle on this thinking out loud business. Chanyeol chuckles a bit, and smiles that breath taking smile. Baekhyun wants to always be the reason for it but-

   "I cant Chanyeol."

He runs his hands up Baekhyun's arms, past his shoulders, and they settle on the sides of his face. Chanyeol's thumb is rubbing circles into Baekhyun's left cheek.

   "Why not?" Baekhyun leans into the touch, closing his eys and bringing his hands up to encase Chanyeol's own, bigger, ones.

   "I'm scared." Chanyeol runs his thumb across baekhyuns bottom lip

   "Don't be."

He leans in to press his lips to Baekhyun's. It's soft enough to let Baekhyun know that Chanyeol gets it, and respects him, but insistent enough that Baekhyun knows, he isn't going anywhere if Baekhyun wants him.

   "We can take it slow Baekhyun. I'm not asking for a commitment. Only a chance to change your mind."

Baekhyun smiles and nods his head. Chanyeol kisses him again, and it's all the convincing Baekhyun needs

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guy: Hey you wanna hang out sometime?
> 
> Me: Sure, that'd be cool
> 
> *We go out to eat*
> 
> Me: Yea, so my ex called me before I left and when I told him I was going out, he flips about me going on a date. And I'm like, Yooo, it's not a date, we are just hanging out.
> 
> Guy: Oh.. Well I thought it was a date...
> 
> Me: oh... I'm sorry?
> 
> There wasn't a second one lol


End file.
